


All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

by IceQueenJules26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Natsu is the best boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightest bit of humor, when you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/IceQueenJules26
Summary: Natsu wants nothing more than to marry Lucy. He just has to ask her first...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with Day 5 of Nalu Week: Quirks! This one is just. Pure fluff. I don't think I've ever written this much fluff. Seriously.  
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's "Tenerife Sea".  
> As always, comments and kudos would be highly appreciated, but honestly, I just hope you'll like this one. I wasn't joking when I said I haven't written this much fluff, mostly because my fluff is always... pretty bad, not gonna lie. I'm never confident about my writing but this one... Oof.  
> Please enjoy!  
> [My Tumblr](https://icequeenjules26.tumblr.com)

Natsu was at a point now where he seriously failed to remember how life had been before Lucy. 

Somehow, it seemed like she’d always been there, right next to him, her hand a reassuring weight in his. Even in past memories he knew she couldn’t have been a part of because she simply hadn’t joined the guild yet he felt like she was there, just out of sight, like her presence had seeped into his very existence and altered the world he lived in. Now, there was no  _ Before Lucy _ and  _ After Lucy _ anymore, there was just him and her, forever. 

Or, at least as long as they lived. 

He tentatively closed his hand around the box in his pocket, felt the smooth velvet beneath his calloused fingers and the metal hinges cool against his heated skin. The contrast made it stand out, made it seem more real to him, and his heart rate sped up in anticipation. 

He didn’t even have a specific place or date yet, no plan how to ask her, had just woken up one morning, her snuggled closely into him, her lips against his bare skin, and had known that he wanted nothing more than to marry her. 

He had commissioned a ring on the same day - a silver band with a star shaped diamond encircled by small rubies. 

Since then, he basically carried the ring around wherever he went. It had already cost him his concentration on several missions because he was scared of losing it, and he had been close to ask her so many times he’d lost count, but until now he hadn’t gone through with it. 

He didn’t particularly know why, exactly, just that he’d always chickened out at the last minute. He knew he loved her, more than anything in the whole world, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he just couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

Maybe because it had never felt special enough. 

He didn’t want to just drop down to one knee and ask - she was more special than that. She deserved a grand proposal with everything it entailed, and most of all she deserved a speech. 

Not that he needed to prewrite that. You could wake him in the middle of the night and ask him what Lucy meant to him and he’d talk for half an hour minimum. 

His grip tightened around the box. He’d do this the right way. The way she deserved.

So he got to work. Within a short amount of time he had made a plan and enlisted some help for the execution - Happy to keep the rest of the guild away and Levy to get Lucy where he needed her. 

The talks with both were surprisingly easy. Levy was absolutely delighted and promised to help with everything he needed, and Happy - 

His little Exceed was so excited Natsu could hardly get him to calm down. He flew loopings around the room and kept screeching out of nowhere, and when they went to the guild that day he was still smiling so widely Mira immediately knew something was up. 

Happy claimed he’d just had especially delicious fish for dinner, but the takeover mage didn’t believe him for a second. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me then,” she answered when both the dragon slayer and his Exceed once again denied that something was up, flippant and clearly disgruntled. 

_ She’ll get over it _ , Natsu thought and moved on.

When Natsu woke up the next morning he was already nervous and jittery. His increased heart rate and the adrenaline pumping through his veins made his battle instincts kick in, causing heightened senses and a restlessness that he just couldn’t shake. He jumped at every unfamiliar sound and was hardly able to sit still. Lucy asked him what was up several times and even after he assured her he was fine she was still suspicious, but willing to let it go for both of their sakes.

After breakfast, Levy came around to their house to take Lucy out on a spa day - Lucy was not surprised by this, mostly because the solid script mage had dropped subtle hints about needing some rest over dinner the day before. When Lucy went to their bedroom to pack a bag with necessities, Levy pulled Natsu to the side and comforted him. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, Natsu. You know she’s going to say yes. You’ve been a couple for ages now and you know she loves you. Everything will be fine.” 

He felt significantly better after that. 

The rest of the hours he was too busy getting everything ready to get nervous. He prepared a picnic with fruits and sandwiches and other food easy to eat by hand and took a shower, even shaved and put one nice clothes that Lucy had bought him years ago and he never really had a chance to wear. 

He laid out a blanket on top of the cliff overlooking Magnolia and set up the picnic there. He ignited a small bonfire at one side and a bunch of candles around it all, and then he waited. 

At six pm sharp, right on schedule, just when the sun had started to dip beyond the horizon, he could hear Lucy and Levy in the distance. The celestial spirit mage was huffing at her best friend for the long walk, but when she’d made it up and saw Natsu standing on a picnic surrounded by candles she stopped right in her tracks. 

“Levy?”, she asked in a high tone showing her surprise and turned around to her best friend. 

The solid script mage just grinned conspiratorially. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” she said and then she was gone. 

Lucy, still surprised, turned to Natsu. “What is this?” she asked quietly, stepping closer. 

“A date,” he answered and Lucy rolled her eyes, but in the jokingly exasperated way that he loved so much. 

“Obviously.”

The next hour flew by faster than he had anticipated. Lucy told him about her day and shared some gossip with him as they ate and Natsu was mostly at ease. From time to time he slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants, making sure that the ring was still there, but he was far less high on adrenaline than this morning and could appreciate the time with his girlfriend much more. 

When they were done eating they cuddled in front of the bonfire for a good while, Lucy in Natsu’s arms, and he could hardly believe his luck. No matter how this day would end - and he prayed to Mavis it would end in a good way - the last few years had been the best of his life and no one would be able to take that from him. No one would change the way her body fitted perfectly against his, like they were made for each other, or the way her eyes sparkled in the light if the fire,  _ his  _ fire, brighter than all the stars above them.

After a while he got up and pulled her along with him. He stepped up to the edge of the cliff, her hand firmly in his, and looked down at the town that had been his home for so long. 

“Magnolia is so beautiful from up here,” Lucy said softly. When he looked over to her, a slight breeze had picked up, letting her hair flow in the wind. The moon above them casted a gentle light over her face while the bonfire behind them illuminated her silhouette. She looked like an angel descended straight from heaven.

“Something else is much more beautiful,” he whispered quietly, and before he could think about it he had pulled the box out of his pocket and went down on one knee, one of her hands still in his. 

“What do you-” She went silent with a sudden gasp when he saw him down on one knee. Her other hand went to her mouth, her eyes were glistening with tears almost immediately, and he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Luce,” he began but stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. He’d thought so much about this, but still, he didn’t know what to say - then he concentrated on her, banning all anxiety from his system. Her eyes were shining so brightly against the night sky they gave him the strength to keep going, and suddenly, he didn’t even need to think anymore.

“Lucy. My Luce. You’ve been pretty much a constant in my life since we met back in Hargeon, and I don’t want to imagine my live without you anymore. The day I finally understood that you love me was the best day of my life, and being with you is just - you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

There were so many feelings shining in her eyes he couldn’t even begin to sort them all out, but her hand held onto his tightly and he wouldn’t be able to stop anymore even if he wanted to.

“I love you. I love you so much. Everything about you, every small detail - like the way you always leave your hairbrushes everywhere around the house and in the most obscure places. Or that you need to buy new hair ties every other week because you keep losing them somehow. Or the way that every time Happy talks about his raw fish, you still shudder, even though you’ve heard him talk about it for years now. The way you leave your shoes all over the place -”

An affronted gasp. “Hey! Those are  _ your _ shoes!”

He grinned, but he kept going. 

“- Or how in the middle of dinner, you will suddenly reach for a piece of paper and start writing, and by the time you’re done dinner is cold and I have to reheat it for you. Or that you always press your cold feet against my calves and shock me half to death, or…”

He shook his head. 

“I could go on like this for years, but the fact is, Lucy, that I love you for your craziness and all your quirks, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you.” 

He let go of her hand now and used both hands to open the box. The diamond sparkled brightly in the moonlight and rubies seemed even more red in the warm shine of the bonfire. 

“So - Will you marry me?”

For a while it was quiet around them, just some crickets chirping in the background. Then a quiet giggle broke the silence, and when Lucy let her hand sink she revealed a beautiful grin spreading over her face. 

“I love you, too. _Despite_ all your quirks and the fact that you’re batshit crazy.”

A beat of silence followed and Natsu blinked, dumbfounded -

“But I love you nonetheless. Of course I’ll marry you, Natsu.”

His heart soared in his chest and his fingers were shaking like never before as he slipped the ring onto her finger - it fit perfectly. 

Afterwards, he finally got up and kissed her; and it was pretty much the best kiss ever. The world vanished around them and all there was was her and him - Natsu and Lucy. He held her hands as they kissed and the still cold metal of her ring was a stark contrast against his heated skin, reminding him that this wasn’t a dream - this was real.

Lucy really agreed to marry him. 

He broke off the kiss, instead picking her up and spinning her around, so happy he couldn’t even put it into words. She squealed in delight and when he let her down she just stood there, staring into his eyes like he had single handedly hung the moon.

“I love you so much, Natsu,” she whispered and he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“I love you too, Luce.”

Somewhere in the distance, an Exceed screamed with joy.


End file.
